The present invention relates to portable lights. More specifically, the invention relates to an LED-based stick light or trouble light that is powered by a DC power source.
Stick lights or trouble lights are commonly used to illuminate work areas that are otherwise difficult to light. Examples of these areas include engine compartments, ceiling spaces, basement areas, and the like. The lights are typically positioned such that they shine light in the desired area without being held by a user.